Don't You Dare
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE CLIP FROM EPISODE 7! If you do, open me and read! Total Jommy!
1. Wash Away The Pain

_**Don't You Dare**_

_**Chapter 1-Wash Away The Pain**_

**_A/N:Okay, so here's a new one. It picks up from the end of 307, so if you haven't seen the sneek peak, and don't want to know what happens, walk away now...Or actually, I should say switch screens... For the rest of you, this is NOT what is going to happen...Just the way I see it happening..._**

_**Here we go!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Dark cloud moving on_

_Just one fall away_

_Would wash away, wash away the pain_

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd fallow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind..._

_I could say that I don't care _

_But the truth is I'd fallow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind_

_Don't wander round looking for someone _

_To replace me_

_Don't wanter round waisting the rest of _

_Your life_

_Don't wander round waiting for someone_

_Else to save you_

_And don't you dare make the same mistake twice..._

_I could say that I don't care _

_But the truth is I'd fallow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change..." _

_'I know you care, Tommy...You save a look just for me...I know...' (Jude's thinking this.)_

_"your mind..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"You're a piece of work, Harrison..."_

_"I get it..." She admitted, nodding her head. He looked at her._

_"You don't know how many times I've wanted to ask you to just...leave with me...But there are things you don't know..." She looked at the ground and then back at him._

_"I know I love you..." They stared at eachother for a moment. "There's my look..." He pulled her into him, kissing her softly, but meaning ful._

_"Are you here for the wedding?" He pulled back. She looked at him intently._

_"I, ah, I sure am gonna like this co-producing thing..."He smiled._

_"Me too..." She whispered. He kissed her softly but quickly and placed his head against hers for a breif second before pulling away and grabbing the bag that held the recording equipment. She followed behind him._

_Things were silent as they pulled onto the back road. Tommy held her hand, tight, but gently. She looked over at him. At the same time, he looked at her and smiled._

_"I love you..." He whispered softly, turning his eyes back to road. She smiled. He pulled his hand from hers and reached behind the seat. She looked at him, almost hurt that he pulled his hand away. He smiled and pulled the CD from the bag. He handed it to her and she put it in the player. The LED screen showed the track beginning to play. Jude closed her eyes as the song began to play._

_"Dark cloud moving on_

_Just one fall away_

_Would wash away, wash away the pain..."_

_Tommy nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. He swallowed it as the song went into the chorus._

_"I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd fallow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind..."_

_He looked over at her. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. He lifted his hand, caressing her cheek._

_"I could say that I don't care _

_But the truth is I'd fallow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind..." _

_Tommy smiled as the bridge started._

_"Don't wander round looking for someone _

_To replace me_

_Don't wanter round waisting the rest of _

_Your life_

_Don't wander round waiting for someone_

_Else to save you_

_And don't you dare make the same mistake twice..."_

_He looked at her, telling her that he wasn't planning to._

_"I could say that I don't care _

_But the truth is I'd fallow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change... _

_your mind..."_

_The track ended, and there was shuffling. He turned back to the road. **Clank.** _

_"Goodbye..." There was more shuffling. Tommy reached up to stop the CD, but Jude grabbed his hand, stopping him. She smiled at him. There was shuffling again a few seconds later. _

_"Angie?" Jude laid her head back against the seat. A few moments later, the track reversed and began again. Tommy looked at the road and sighed. He knew her question was coming._

_"Tom?" She looked at him._

_"Jude, she's-"_

_"TOMMY! LOOK OUT!" She screamed. Tears filled her eyes and he looked to his left. A car was speeding towards him and looked to have no intent of slowing down. He looked over at Jude and saw the samething happening._

_"Jude!" He pulled her into his chest, and closed his eyes tightly..._

_**Crash...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Summer Has Come And Passed

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sumer Has Come And Passed**_

_A/N: I Do Not Own Wake Me Up (When September Ends). It is owned by Green Day. (I will say that i own Billy Joe Armstrong though! Yum:P...lol.)_

_Also, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been on a song writing binge these last few days... Anywho, here we go..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Crash...**_

_Jude opened her eyes, and moaned, feeling pain everywhere. Tommy smiled down at her. _

_"Wha...What happened?" Jude attemepted to move, but felt something hold her down. A doctor entered the room._

_"I see you're both awake..."_

_"What happened?"_

_"You were in an accident...It was quite the struggle to remove the two of you from the car. The reason you can't move is that you're being held down. If we move you, because your bodies are in such a week state, your bones could give out and break..."_

_"So how long are we stuck like this?"_

_"It depends on how quickly your bodies begin to recouperate. It could be as short as a week, or as long as a month..."_

_"What?!" Jude reached up, grabbing her throat, suprised at how much it hurt._

_"Ms. Harrison, the car was struck from both sides, and totalled...You're fortunate to have survived..."_

_"What about the drivers?"  
_

_"Both under the influence of alcohol...One was an ex-convict..." Jude's eyes flashed, which Tom saw. He turned to the doctor._

_"What was his name?"_

_"Hunter James..." Jude looked back down at the blanket. Tommy kissed the side of her head. She burried it in his chest._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"it's time to try defying gravity_

_I think i'll try defying gravity..."_

_Jude sat listening to her mp3 player. Tommy was sleeping with his arms around her. Though she hated being stuck in the position, she couldn't help but be happy that for the last 3 days, she'd had Tommy laying with his arms around her the entire time. Most of the time, when they weren't sleeping (Which was a lot), they were huggling (A word Alexz gave me. Cross mix of Hugging and cuddling) and staring at eachother. _

_Truthfully, Sadie had become aggravated the two times she had shown up, because they spent the entire time staring at eachother and smiling, talking to eachother with their eyes... _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude opened her eyes sometime later, looking around her. Her head throbbed as if someone had beat her up. She looked around, her eyes immeadiatelly filling with panic. She heard a soft but painful, if not almost strangled sounding moan from above her. She strained to see what it was. Tommy._

_He looked down at her, attempting to move, but stopping after he felt a pain shoot from his entire body. He waited a moment and then moved away from her and attemped to see the damage of his car. The windows were crushed, the doors were smashed in against their legs, and the car was upside down. He heard a feint sound of siren, and then let out a strangled cry as he moved his arm quickly, smashing out his window. Tears filled his eyes, but he pulled away from Jude and crawled from the car. He slowly made his way around to Jude and pulled her out. She screamed in agony as he did, but as soon as they were out, he layed back, holding her against his chest as they both cried and breathed heavily. He looked around, looking for any sign of other people. He saw the two cars that must have hit them. The were thrown off the sides of the road, both in ditches. An ambulance stopped near the scene, and the driver immediatelly saw them. _

_"Over here!" Jude pulled her head from Tommy's chest. The driver gasped. His chest was soaked in blood. "Stay down." He gently pushed Jude's head back against Tommy's chest, placing a small cloth in between them._

_The paramedics approached and slowly moved Jude off to Tommy's left side and covered her head before moving her onto a body board. She was lifted to the stretcher and then wheeled to the ambulance. Tommy looked around as another ambulance approached. "Just stay down sir...We'll pack you up to go momentarilly." Tommy was quiet, but then something struck him. He hoarsly began to speak._

_"The other dr-"_

_"Sir, your lips are severly cut up." One of the paramedics spoke softly. Tommy attempted to nod through the collar they had put on his neck..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N:Okay, if any of that was hard to follow, basically what happened was that they were in the car accident, but the parts w/ them in the hospital are all a dream. Basically, it goes straight back to the accident scene, right after they were hit. Now hit that pretty little purple button down there (No, not the one with the 'greater that' sign, the one that says GO), and tell me what you think!:D_


	3. From The Biggest Cloud In The Sky

_**Chapter 3**_

_**From the Biggest Cloud In The Sky**_

_**a/n:Okay, not to sound like a total bitch or anything, but for the LAST time: I only used the scene in the church for this story. Everything past that is what I've made up. So, onto the update :P**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**3 weeks later**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_"What the hell do you mean, Breaking up?" _**

_**"JUde, don't..."**_

_**"Tommy! You can't be serious! You're the one who wanted this!" She felt tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.**_

_**"Jude-"**_

_**  
'NO! Shut up!" She shoved him away from her and stormed away. He followed her out of the studio, watching as she sped off.**_

_**"Nice one, Quincy..." Kwest scoffed as he passed his ex-best friend.**_

_**"You should be one to talk. I told you Sadie didn't want you..."**_

_**  
Kwest turned around and punched Tommy square in the jaw. Tommy fell to the ground, rubbing his chin tenderly.**_

_**"Gee, did I hurt the great Tom Quincy...I'm so sorry."**_

_**"Get over yourself, Kwest..." Tommy scoffed, walking back inside.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jude sped all the way to the rehearsal space, which was stupid, she knew, especially after her car accident with Tommy several weeks earlier, and after the death of Patsy...But she needed to let her anger out somehow. She walked up the rehearsal space, nursing her broken wrist (From the accident).**_

_**"Jude Harrison..." She looked up to see a black-haired male.**_

_**""Who are you?"**_

_**"I, ah...I'm a friend of your boyfriends..."**_

_**"Ex, sweetie..." Her cell phone rang, and he opened it, seeing Tommy's face. "Hold on..." She flipped oper her cell phone. "You broke up with me, not even 10 minutes ago, and you're already calling to apologize!? This is really, REALLY pathetic, Quincy."**_

_**"Jude, are you at the rehearsal space?"**_

_**"Where else would I be?"**_

_**"Jude, get out of there now. Hunter's there..." She thought for a second. Hunter...Hunter...who was Hunter...Oh sh-...Hunter was Tommy's ex-con brother who held Tommy leaving to join Boyz Attack! against him. Tommy had told Jude that Hunter had said he was out for revenge. **_

_**She turned aond looked at the black-haired male that was approaching her.**_

_**"You wouldn't be,...Hunter, would you?"**_

_**"No...never..."**_

_**"Jude, that's him...Jude, get out of there, NOW!" She dropped her bag moving towards the door.**_

_**"I really need to talk to you, Ms. Harrison..."**_

_**"Uh, give my cell a call. We'll work out a time...I, ah, have to be a- at the st- studio..."**_

_**"Jude, just don't talk to him! LEAVE!"**_

_**"I'm' working on it..."**_

_**"I''m already on my way..." Tommy hung up the phone and Jude felt a firm grip on her shoulder. Tears filled her eyes as Hunter's grip tightened. He pulled her back, squeezing her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. She let out a soft cry. He shoved her to the ground and began to tear at her clothes.**_

_**"Stop!" She tried to fight against him. They heard the door swing open and Tommy ran towards them. Hunter pulled out a gun and a knife. Putting the gun to Jude's chest, he pointed the knife at Tommy.**_

_**"Move any closer, and this bullet goes straight through her chest." Jude let out a strangled sob. Tommy felt tears glistening his eyes.**_

_**"Don't do this, Hunter...you'll be throwing your whole life away..." Tommy kept his brother's attention. Jude's hand snaked its way up to the barrel of the gun, grabbing it and ripping it out of Hunter's hand. She threw it across the room, and shoved him off of her. She tried to crawl away, being pulled by Tommy, but Hunter grabbed her ankle, cutting it deeply.**_

_**"AH!" She screamed, feeling him remove the blade from her flesh. Tommy jumped up at the same time as Hunter, struggling to fight with the knife. "Stop! Please!" Jude screamed, trying to stand. Hunter knocked Tommy to the ground, moving back towards Jude. He waisted no time, using his knife to cut her shirt and bra off of her. As he went to close the knife, Jude screamed Tommy's name. Hunter turned and ducked just as Tommy went to hit him, causing Tommy to drive his fist into Judes' gut. She let out a cry, feeling the blow heftilly. Hunter toppled off to the side. Jude rolled over on to her side, struggling to breathe. Tommy saw the large bruise crossing from her left him, across her stomach and rib cage, all the way to the right, where Hunter had been sitting on her, trying to hold her down. He ripped the knife from Hunter's hand and pulled his arm back, before slamming it back, driving the knife into Hunter's abdomen. They dropped to the ground as Jude struggled to get up. She could feel blood on her body, and felt gross. Police officers entered the room. Tommy pulled himself up, removing his jacket. He draped it over Jude as a police officer approached them, seeing how exposed she was.**_

_**"Someone get this young woman a blanket." Tommy lifted Jude from the ground. She let out another strangled cry, pain shooting all through her mid section. He set her down on the couch, holding her as she sobbed. An EMT approached them with a blanket. Another came over, noticing the blood on the leg of Jude's pants. As the man reached to roll Jude's pantleg up, she pulled her leg back.**_

_**"Baby, it's okay...He just wants to check the cut..." Tommy said as he wrapped the blanket around her like a towel before helping her to put his jacket on. The EMT worked to clean her cut as others took care of Hunter. A female came over with Jude's bag.**_

_**"We found a spare pair of clothes in here? It'd be easier to examine you..." Tommy looked at Jude, who nodded. He lifted her off the couch and took the clothes, carrying her to the bathroom. He helped her to removed her jeans and the blanket before sliding a black tank-top over her head, and helping her into a jean mini skirt. **_

_**When the returned to the room, Jude saw them carrying a black bag, about 6 feet long out of the room. She pushed Tommy away from her, almost falling out of his arms as she felt vomit run up her asohpagus. Fortunately, there was a trashcan right next to them, and Jude threw up into it. Everyone waited patiently for her to finish being sick before Tommy took her back over to the EMTs...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jude laid on Tommy's bed and sighed. It'd be hard to tell that she only had a few hairline fractures in her ankle, because it was in a cast and everything. After recieving 20 stitches to her leg, she'd been taken in for x-rays which revealed fractures in her ankle and lower leg. Tommy walked in, and Jude could see the difference of how he felt on his face.**_

_**"You okay?"**_

_**"I think so..." She sighed, feeling a pain shoot through her abdomen. "I just..."**_

_**"I know...it's fine..." He down at her. "Okay?"**_

_**She nodded and laid her head on his chest. He held her close, thinking about how close he had been to losing her. She thought of the same thing as they laid with eachother, content with eachother's presence. After a while, Jude felt her eyes begin to droop, and pulled the blanket over her. Tommy moved so that she was laying sideways across his chest and re-positioned pillows. She smiled, opening her eyes slightly. He kissed her softly and then fell asleep with her on his chest...**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**a/n:I'd say that's a good update. I gotta hit the sack. I have a banner of this certain shot that I'm talking about in the last paragraph, so let me know if you want to see it, and I"ll send you the picture. **_


	4. When You're Gone

_**Chapter 3  
**_

_**When You're Gone**_

_**a/n:**__** Really, I've recieved some really mean comments on the fact that I haven't been upating as normally as i used to. But what do you want me to do? I am a "NORMAL" updater. My life has been busy and hectic though lately. I'll get to it. So if you're sending rude comments my way, walk away right now.**_

_**Now that I've had that, here we go...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jude woke up and looked at Tommy. Her head was still on his chest, and he was playing with her hair.**_

_**  
"Hey girl...how're you feeling."**_

_**"Ok-..." She winced, tears filling her eyes as she attempted to move her leg.**_

_**"Shh..." He sat up a bit, feeling pain in many of his limbs. It'd be a lie to say they both weren't still very beat up from the car accident. On top of that, the fact that Jude's entire rib cage was covered in a bruise...well, lets just say Tommy wasn't to keen on that fact. He moved off the bed and shifted her a bit, setting pillows under leg and under her back. He grabbed several more pillows and put them behind her head. "Good?"**_

_**Jude nodded. There was a knock at the door, so Tommy walked out of the room. He soon returned with Sadie and Liam.**_

_**"Oh my gosh! Jude!" She ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly.**_

_**"Ow! Sadie, ow, ow, ow." Sadie pulled back quickly and worriedly.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Tears filled Jude's eyes.**_

_**"I don't...know..." Jude shifted again, trying to find comfort. Tommy left the room again and returned when he found what he was looking for. He had a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and an over-sized t-shirt in his hand.**_

_**"Co'mere...let's get you changed." He lifted Jude out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down on the toilet, he put the clothes on the counter of the sink and helped her to slowly stand. She wrapped an arm around his neck. Between is red cast covered left hand and her right hand, they managed to unbotton and remove the skirt that she'd been dressed in when they were at the rehearsal space. He grabbed the flannels and held them up against her as best as he could. "Sit down." she did, and lifted her leg, placing it on the side of the bath-tub. Tommy grabbed a pair of scissors and kneeled down, examining the cast and where to cut the pant-leg. After a few minutes, he began to cut the cloth. When he finished, he set the pants down and helped Jude to stand again.**_

_**He lifted the pajamas from the counter and watched as she slid her right leg into the pants. He moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.**_

_**"I swear I'm not trying to pull anything funny." He helped her move to the sink, letting her use it as leverage. He kneeled down and slowly lifted her leg, sliding the fabric over the cast. When he had it up past her thigh, he stood, helping her pull the pants the rest of the way up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled, stealing a kiss from her. "Hi, beautiful."**_

_**"Hey, Quincy..."**_

_**Tommy lifted Jude into his arms bridal style and carried her back to his bedroom, setting her down as if any sudden movement could break her.**_

_**"Gosh, Quincy...you're not gonna break me..."**_

_**"Jude, tell me this doesn't hurt?" He touched her stomach lightly and she cringed. "I told you."**_

_**Jude sighed and leaned back against the pillow. Sadie set a bag on the bed.**_

_**"We brought you some food." She pulled out several trays of chicken dinner. "We also got our own, but we understand if you wanna be alone."**_

_**"No, stay, don't go." Jude grabbed Sadie's hand, fearful. Tears filled Jude's eyes.**_

_**"Jude, nothings going to happen, okay? You're safe now..."**_

_**"Are you sure?" The three of them sat down around her and hugged her. Tommy kissed her hair.**_

_**"I absolutely promise no one will ever touch you the way he did again...we except for maybe me, and only when you're ready..." Jude giggled slightly, snuggling into Tommy's arms.**_

_**"You can hold and touch me however you want."**_

_**"AWE!!!!" Sadie and Kwest smiled cheesily at the 'scene' taking place before them.**_

_**Tommy smiled. "Oh, really...so I can do...this?" He licked the spot under her ear softly.**_

_**"No!" She giggled, pushing him back. "Not now!" **_

_**Tommy smiled and kissed the same spot.**_

_**"Tom...stop..." She closed her eyes, leaning into him.**_

_**"Okay...maybe we should go..." Sadie picked up the bag and grabbed Kwest's hand.**_

_**"Yeah...we'll see you tomorrow..." The walked out of the room and Tommy laid down, pulling Jude with him.**_

_**"Tom..." She sighed, trying to resist him. "Please not now..." He stopped and looked at her.**_

_**"Okay..." He smiled solemnly. She returned his smile.**_

_**"What? You never give up that easily."**_

_**"Well, you're hurt...and...I've already left my mark." He smiled wickedly.**_

_**"HEY!!!!"**_

_**"Sorry...As sensitive as I may be to you, I'm still part of the male species..."**_

_**"You're a pig, Tom Quincy." Jude rolled over, pulling his arm around her. He smiled and leaned over her gingerly, shutting the light off.**_

_**"Tired again already?"**_

_**"No, not really..." He smiled, rolling her over. "But I can think of a few things to tire me out..."**_

_**"Tom-"**_

_**"Not that...This." He kissed her softly...**_


End file.
